Celebration
by x Dark Massacre x
Summary: Alternate Universe. Vegeta crosses Kakarott. Big mistake. Not as dark or strange as my usual, but...


**Celebration - Dark Massacre**

**Disclaimer: **You don't want to know what Dragonball Z would be like if it were mine. Honestly.

--

Daylight shone down upon the city of Kirei, hitting the tops of the large buildings surrounding the planet's palace, the scarce beams illuminating the city just right, so that it looked as if it were bathed in a warm glow. The streets were littered with the Saiyan populace; from the very poor to the wildly rich, they filled the streets leading toward the home of the royalty, though only those with invitations would be allowed in.

There was a general buzzing excitement among the population of the entire planet over this day, though it was nothing more than a mere celebration of the King's fiftieth birthday; an occasion the King himself did not wish to celebrate. King Vegeta only saw his son's birthdays as worthy of celebration; having had so many celebrations himself that it had grown boring. He needed nothing else in this world, since they had destroyed the threat of the tyrant Frieza nearly twenty years before and now lived in relative happiness.

But still, the King's advisors had pushed the importance of showing good faith to the planet, and thusly, the birthday party had gone ahead, the halls inside decorated in deep reds, the Saiyan royalty's symbol emblazed upon a few flags and wall scrolls littered around. Across the room, on the right side upon entering, was a large dumbwaiter, many exotic dishes piled onto it for the guests to choose from, many waiters around the edge to help if necessary. However, the King was outside of his castle, ready to welcome in some of the higher classed attendants, an annoyed look on his face, even though he was trying to hide it.

Somehow, his partner had managed to find a way out of these proceedings, saying something to him a few days earlier about going to visit a different planet for some such reason or another, and he had let her, not remembering that his birthday was to be soon. As he stood there and saw that all the guests had brought their partners with them, he regretted letting her go. Not just because he was to be alone in a sea of couples, but also because his bed was colder at night when she was not around. Growling, he snapped at one of his advisors who was trying to fuss over his expression, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Meanwhile, the King's only son – named after himself – was talking to some of his own personal guards at one of the tables inside, having not cared to meet the diners. He was leaning back on his chair, his legs crossed and on top of the table, his arms crossed also as he talked to Nappa and Radditz. Nappa was an elite level guard who, despite his age, was completely bald and had a moustache and Radditz was a lower level of guard, with hair almost down to the ground and no other distinctive features. Both, the Prince had noted, were taller than him, and for that reason, he chose to stay sat down as they stood near him.

"Your father doesn't seem too happy." Nappa commented, chuckling darkly as he jabbed over his shoulder at the King, who still had the advisor's shirt clutched in his fist. Looking over, Vegeta felt nothing but boredom, cursing his mother's escape just like his father. Radditz looked over at the scene with mild interest while the smaller of the three tried not to groan, bored of the event already.

"Well, he is only fifty…" The longhaired one said, pushing a stray lock over his shoulder. "I suppose there is no real reason to fuss over something like this…"

"Who cares?" Grumbled the Prince; agitated by the lack of entertainment, looking around as if a half-naked dancing woman would appear from nowhere if he did. Sighing, the other two both turned to watch the King lose his temper, Vegeta facing a different direction entirely as he decided to count the chairs in his immediate sight. He frowned as he saw a blue-haired woman standing in the doorway, a dark ocean dress covering over what looked like a frail feminine body, causing him to smirk as she looked over at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Prince Vegeta…may I…have a word?" His gazing was interrupted by a voice coming from behind his shoulder, and so, he turned around, looking up at a taller boy who had a cheeky grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the apparent stranger, Vegeta turned his head back to the other two guards, smirking and rolling his eyes in a bored manner. The two older boys couldn't help smirks as they watched their Prince turn back to the boy, waving his hand in an uncaring fashion.

"I don't see why not… Anything to alleviate the boredom." Chuckling, Vegeta motioned for the other to lead the way, following even as the taller teen frowned and lead him out of the hall. Passing many rooms, the Prince began to grow impatient, tail slashing through the air like a knife as the taller of the two just kept going forward, not looking back at him, nor speaking. As soon as they were far enough away from the banqueting hall for his liking, Vegeta grabbed the other's arm. "Kakarott, what are you _doing_ here? How did you get in?!" Kakarott turned to face him, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Isn't it strange that Radditz didn't recognise his only brother?" Scowling, the haughty Prince ignored the question, too focused on _why_ the teen was here to bother indulging him by answering. He shoved the taller one in the chest, aggravated again at his own lack of height as he thought to tower over him, realising he couldn't. Tail bristling in indignation; he narrowed his eyes, indicating that Kakarott should get to the point. A normal person would not have managed to catch the subtle body movements and what they meant, but the younger of the pair knew instantaneously; having spent a lot of time with the royal had taught him much. "Alright." He said softly, an apologetic manner in his voice as he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck; something that a casual observer of the pair would not have understood as the smaller had not spoken a word.

"Out with it Kakarott; the stupid banquet will be starting soon."

"I wanted to drop by because it is a special occasion…" The taller stroked a hand down the Prince's arm as he spoke, something tender in his voice not being missed by the older, who merely sneered to himself. "As for how I got in…I think it would be obvious to even you, Vegeta." The dubbed 'third-class' Saiyan purred, knowing it would infuriate the littler one if he was secretive, jibing him and possibly provoke him into a reaction; hopefully one that meant he got touched. He felt the shorter of the two tense under his hands and couldn't help but lick his lips for a moment.

"Very well!" Vegeta snapped, pushing at his chest to make him let go, only fulfilling his desire for the uptight royal to touch him, obvious anger and irritation in the other's blazing eyes. "You have 'dropped by'! Now leave!" Grating his teeth together, the older hated that Kakarott had not moved an inch from the pushes, in fact seeming to move closer to him, realising too late that he _had_ been moving closer until he was pressed right up against the body of the amused Saiyan, growling and slapping at his arm with his tail. "Get off!" He demanded, face heating as he found the other nuzzling his neck. "No!"

"I didn't come here just for a _visit_…" The voice against his throat seemed thick with desire, and he shuddered in anger and his own response to the voice, grabbing at the shirt the other Saiyan had donned, the instinctual move making him angry at himself. "Tonight, Vegeta…I'll be coming tonight…" The Prince hissed at the words, finally managing to struggle out of the grip, the angry look on his face just pleasing the other.

"Do as you please!" Vegeta growled, twisting away from the touches to glare at the other's face. "But if you get caught--!" A low chuckle came from the taller, blocking off the rest of his sentence.

"I won't." Eyes still very narrow, the slighter Saiyan began to walk away, obviously heading off somewhere to calm down, unaware of the younger's predatory gaze running over is body. When Vegeta had gotten out of sight, Kakarott licked his lips again, raising two fingers to his forehead…

Scowling, Vegeta stopped outside the room leading back into the hall, trying to cool his face before entering again; it would not be good if his guards thought something was up and investigated into the situation. With a sigh, he rubbed his cheek, testing the temperature before re-entering the vast room, noting instantly that the guests had all been let in, and that he could not see the blue-haired woman anywhere. Shrugging it off, he moved back over to his table, sitting as he had been earlier, both of his guards turning to him curiously.

"Who was that?" Radditz asked, making Vegeta question his intelligence for a brief moment. Snorting, he folded his arms tighter over his chest.

"Just some pathetic third-class loser thinking he could try to seduce me." Radditz only raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off as a grin came over Nappa's face as he took in the information, guffawing and clutching his chest.

"What a moron!" Chuckling, Vegeta decided to keep up the charade.

"Like I would ever let such scum touch me in such a manner!" All three burst into laughter, Nappa making more cracks about the younger Saiyan, Radditz just enjoying the rare times that they got to speak to their Prince on a more personal level.

Little did they know that the Saiyan in question was only a few feet away, having disguised himself in a large white cloak and black shirt, able to hear every word from their cruel mouths. His teeth gritted as he clenched his fists, their continued mocking of him causing his anger to increase with each word of disdain the Prince added, wounding him further. The insults drilled into him, his eyes flashing in determination as he sought vengeance.

His lover was going to pay for that.

The night went on exactly how the advisors had planned; all who had entered the feast had enjoyed themselves greatly and it seemed that all were pleased with the King – who had done nothing except sit there and look bored, truth be told – cheering for him as they drank copious amounts of alcohol and talked, a few drinking more than they should and harassing the others. Needless to say, those few were taken out by the guards and taken back to their homes…

As for the Prince, he had spent most of the time eating and drinking in silence, preoccupied with what his lover had said, not noticing as the blue-haired woman had come over and tried to speak to him. After not even a look of recognition, she had sulked and gone off to talk to someone else, neither Nappa nor Radditz having done anything to make the Prince take note of her. Finally snapping out of his Kakarott-induced daze, the royal growled and got up from the table, heading towards the door, unnoticed by either guard as they were trying to impress some Saiyan women.

Alone, the slight Saiyan made his solitary way towards his own bed chambers, tired and bored of the hall and everyone in it, smirking to himself as he felt a thrill at having gotten away undetected; something that his lover did very often and he had been jealous of. After a long walk to his tired legs, he finally reached his bedroom, throwing open the door to find the room empty, pleased that his lover was not in there.

Looking over at his scouter, he thought for a moment to put it on, just to check where Kakarott was, before deciding against it. He was about to go to bed anyway, and as the other was not here…well, he wouldn't have to worry about being groped while getting changed. He yawned as he slipped off his clothes, leaving himself clad only in a pair of white briefs as he slowly slid himself into the bed. Eyes heavy, he doubted that his lover would dare wake him up to have sex, no matter how aroused he was, closing them to sleep. However, he was unaware of two things.

One; Kakarott had overheard him and was angry, wanting to punish him…

And two; the taller Saiyan was barely a foot away, hidden in the shadows of his bedroom corner.

--

Another chapter to follow. Possibly more.


End file.
